percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1: Mortal Camps Suck
"What!" Mageia Drakon shouted. "Mag, please calm down," said Chiron trying to calm the young girl down. The 13-year-old daughter of Hecate put her hands on her hips. "You want me to go to some mortal's attempt at Camp Half-blood?" Mageia asked "Mag, could you at least consult Rachel?" asked Chiron. Mag sighed and stood up. "Fine," she said. She left the Big House and headed to the Apollo cabin. She raised her fist and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Will Solace. "Hey Will," said Mag, "Is Rachel here?" "Yeah," he turned around, "Hey Rachel, Mags wants to see you," The frizzy-haired oracle walked to the door and stepped out of the Apollo cabin and stoop next to Mag. "What do you need," asked Rachel "I'm going on a quest," started Mag when green vapor began to come from Rachel's mouth. "You will go south to the god in bindings. You will be faced with...," The green vapor suddenly and abruptly stops. Mag's eyes widen. "So what was the prophecy," asked Rachel. "Rachel," said Mag, "You didn't finish it," Will walked over to them. "That's weird," he said. "Mageia, My daughter," Mag turned. Hecate was standing there. She wore a white toga, and her hair is long and in a greek styled braid. "Mom?" asked Mag "Mageia, Apollo has gone missing while hunting in Texas," said Hecate. A thump behind Rachel and Mag caused them to turn. Will lay passed out on the ground. "Will!" Rachel said bending down next to the son of Apollo. Mag bent down as well. Anthony, another son of Apollo, hurried out. His eyes fell on Will. "What happened?" he asked. "I don't know," said Mag, "He just passed out," "I...think...he...may...have...," Anthony's eyes rolled into his head, and he crumpled. Rachel caught him. "Not Antony as well!" cried Rachel. "Mom, what is it?" Mag asked turning to the magic goddess. Hecate sighed. "Dark Magic is at play. Apollo had been captured, and his powers are being drained. His children are being affected. Everywhere, children of Apollo are falling into comas. You best go to the Big House and tell Chiron," Rachel and Mag turned away as Hecate reveals her pure form and is gone. Mag grabs Will's arm, draping it over her shoulders. Rachel does the same for Anthony, and the two girls carry them to the hospital tent, drop them off and then headed to the Big House. The girls headed inside. When they enter they see Nico, son of Hades, talking with Chiron. "Chiron," says Mag and the two turn to Rachel and Mag. "What is the prophecy?" asked Chiron. "I don't know," said Mag, "The oracle stop abruptly." Chiron and Nico exchange glances. "What do you mean?" asked Nico. "The Oracle just stop and then Will and Anthony passed out, then my mom was there...," "Is Will okay?" asked Nico worriedly. Mag nodded. "Nico, your boyfriend is fine," Mag said, "Though he is in a coma" "Mag, it looks like your going to have to go blindly into this quest," Chiron said. Mag nodded. "I have no choice," said Mag, "There is nothing that can be done," Mag stood in her Cabin. She was on the computer. She bought a plane ticket and checked to see if she was still in for the Camp Half-Blood thing. She had already filled out the form when she was back at the Big House. She left her cabin and took a cab to the airport. Gave them her luggage and then waited for a bit and then got on the plane to Texas. The flight would head to Dallas and then Mag would take a bus to Austin. She got her bike and got google maps up and biked all the way to where the camp was. She then checked into her campsite. She biked to her campsite and set up her tent. She led her bike over to a tree and locked it to a tree. "That took to long," she muttered. She pulled out a wistle and blew into it. After about a minute a low hiss sounds from the tree. A large king cobra slithers out. "Hello Gerathon," she said, "How was your trip," "It wasssn't very fun at all. To many sssstep rocksss and ssscary people, never again," hissed the serpent. Mag shook her head. She turned to her tent and opend the flap. Gerathon siltered in and crulled up into a ball. Mag pulled out her sketchbook and drew until the sky turned dark. She made a grilled cheese and split it in half and burn that half.She ate her food and then went to her tent. She laid in her sleeping bag looking up at the roof of the tent. Gerathon was currled up at her feet. The last thing Mag thought before falling asleep was m''ortal camps suck''.